


Me Without You (All I Ever Wanted)

by louluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Lashton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louluke/pseuds/louluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke knew something wasn't quite right with Ashton and his relationship recently and his suspicions are confirmed when he comes home one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Without You (All I Ever Wanted)

Truth be told Luke should have seen this coming. The boy of his dreams couldn't have really loved him in any way shape or form and he was a fool to fall for Ashton's tricks. 

 

All the kisses, the hugs, the soft whispers of "I love you" after they would make love late at night had Luke believing that what he had with Ashton was real and not dirty or fake.

 

Luke had been suspicious when Ashton would stay late at work without calling. When he had first started to come home hours later than usual Luke would question Ashton "why" but Ashton always gave the same response "Work has been crazy lately Luke you don't have to worry about anything I love you" Ashton would say then leave a light kiss to Luke's lips and then shortly after announce that he was going to bed.

 

The next sign was whenever Luke would to try anything with Ashton he would be immediately pushed away. 

 

The night Luke found out what was happening, Ashton was coming home from "working late" and to say Luke wanted sex was an understatement. 

 

He was horny and jacking off in the shower just wasn't doing it for him. It had been weeks since he had even sucked Ashton off and Luke felt that the time was right. So one day Luke decided to cook a nice meal and wear that pair of jeans he knew Ashton couldn't resist, or at least that's what he used to know.

 

Ashton had gotten home agitated but that was something Luke could easily fix with a blowjob he thought as he set the table carefully straightening the silver wear as Ashton sat down.

 

"Come on Luke sit down it looks fine" Ashton said in an agitated voice as he flipped through the text messages on his phone.

 

"Yeah of course babe" Luke replied, quickly sitting down at the small dining table that resided in their small one bedroom apartment.

 

"The dinner is actually half decent tonight Luke, good job" Ashton said snarking at the plate in front of him. 

 

Luke turned crimson and not in a good way. Not like the way Ashton used to make him blush like when he used to call he beautiful and perfect, no this was embarrassment and being ashamed and Luke hated it.

 

"We can order something if you don't like it Ash" Luke replied hastily trying to please Ashton as quickly as possible.

 

"Are you an idiot? Haven't I told you we can't eat out any more, I'm trying to get fit and you yourself should really try going to the gym more often if we're being honest here" Ashton said looking at Luke with disgust.

 

That was it. Luke stood up without speaking a word grabbing his jacket and walking out the front door because, fuck it hurt like hell hear Ashton say that. 

 

Luke walked around the empty streets attempting to think of something to say to Ashton. Luke supposes he should be angry but in his mind maybe Ashton was right. Over the past few weeks Luke had skipped out on the gym but that couldn't have been that noticeable could it? 

 

Hours later Luke decided that maybe he should just apologize to Ashton for even suggesting takeout and promise he'd start going to the gym more frequently and maybe he'd secretly take a cooking class because Luke really wanted to make Ashton happy.

 

Arriving back at his flat Luke trudged up the steps instead of his usual route of taking the elevator because hey, it couldn't hurt. He arrived at his floor and stepped out into the hallway taking small steps nervous to speak to Ashton again.

 

Finally Luke got to their apartment door taking a deep breath as he carefully shoved the key into the lock twisting to open the door. What Luke saw inside will forever be etched into his memory. 

 

Ashton was topless on the couch but he wasn't alone, Ashton was kissing and marking up the neck of some brunette chick Luke had never seen in his life. 

 

Neither had noticed Luke's presence until the boy let out a choked sob as tears began to form.

 

"Luke! It's not what it looks like I promise!" Ashton said his eyes widening standing up quickly and throwing the mystery brunette her shirt back.

 

"Well what is it than! I'm pretty sure you were just about to fuck that girl on our sofa! Please Ashton correct me if I'm wrong!" Luke screamed out flinching away as Ashton tried to grab his arm. 

 

"Luke I'm sorry" Ashton said ducking his head in shame. 

 

Just as this was said the girl quickly walked past Ashton sneering at him and angrily saying "you never told me you were dating anyone you pig!" She gave Luke a sympathetic look and mumbled a quick "I'm sorry" and like that she was out the door.

 

"Who even is she? How long have you been seeing her? Do you love her?" Luke asked rapidly as he took a seat at the table his face pressed into his hands attempting to hide the tears that just wouldn't stop but his effort was useless because the sobs just would not stop for the life of him.

 

"No baby I love you I promise! It may have taken you finding out about Madison to realize this but Luke I swear that I love you." Ashton said gently moving Luke's hands away from his face and then holding them in his own as he kissed his teary eyed boy lightly on the lips. 

 

"Ashton please never do that again please I still don't know if I forgive you yet... You've been saying some really terrible things lately to me and that's not okay." Luke said taking back his hands and leaving them sheepishly at his side waiting for Ashton's response.

 

"Luke I never meant to make you feel this way I promise that I love you more than anyone else in the world and Luke I was being such a dick earlier you are so perfect and you should never change okay?" 

 

"Okay Ash I just don't want you to hurt me like that again I don't know if I could take it" Luke said quietly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Ashton soaking up the boy smiling because though it may have taken something terrible to happen his relationship with Ashton may finally be going back to normal and that's all Luke really cares about right now.

 

It took a few months for Luke to fully trust Ashton again. Luke hates leaving the flat because thoughts of "what if there is somebody else there with him" always seemed to be in the back of his mind.

 

Despite the trust issues their relationship seemed to be doing better than ever. Ashton was being kinder than before always smothering Luke in kisses and "I love you's" and for the first time in forever Luke felt like Ashton meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave comments/kudos below :)


End file.
